


Is it desire? (Or is it love that i am feeling for you?)

by Lovator



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Getting Back Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Tension, hoseok is stubborn, kihyun is a little shit, may be other members too??, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovator/pseuds/Lovator
Summary: Kihyun never thought divorcing Hoseok could get this difficult.Or• Sweet Home Alabama AU • But i'll be making major changes to the plot.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Welcome to my first fic! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> The title is from Desire by Years and Years, their songs are so deep and i love them!

"Its going to be alright, i can do this!" Kihyun kept murmuring it over and over again, like a mantra. At this point it was the only thing keeping him from having a breakdown.

His heart was beating so loudly that it was drowing out all the other sounds, including the voice of his lawyer on the other end of the call.

"Mr. Yoo...Mr. Yoo are you there?" Came the voice of his lawyer from the phone, still laying face down on the floor, where it slipped from Kihyun's hands upon hearing the unsettling news.

Kihyun hastily crouched down and picked it up.

"Yea-yeah i am here, you just caught me off guard" he said, leaning against the wall for support, his legs unable to keep him upright.

"As i was saying before Mr. Yoo, we must quickly get those divorce papers signed, we don't have much time. The wedding is next month right?" The lawyer, Mr. Kim asked

The wedding...his wedding, his perfectly planned and organised wedding with the most perfect boyfriend in the world.

What will he think of Kihyun if he came to know about this? What will he do? Cancel the wedding? or worse break up with Kihyun??

Kihyun dug his fingers into his palm, he needs to get a hold of himself.

"Yes, within a month" Kihyun muttered.

"Then we need to hurry. I have already sent you the divorce papers, you will receive them in the morning, along with the current address of your..husband" Mr. Kim said tensely.

Kihyun flinched.

"Thank you Mr. Kim, for always looking out for me" Kihyun said gratefully.

"It's my job Mr. Yoo and i take it very seriously. Anyway i hope to see you soon with the signed papers. Do let me know if u need any help with that."

"Thanks, see you soon." Kihyun disconnected the call and slumped down the wall. Putting his head in his hands.

And then the tears came unbidden, hot and fat droplets running down his face, making his vision blurry.

_No_! He was done crying over that asshole.

"I can do this! I just have to go to him and ask him to sign the divorce papers" Kihyun thought as he sighed deeply.

And then he got mad, first at his "husband" who wouldn't sign the damn papers and keep sending them back and then at himself for making the biggest mistake of this life.

He was young and stupid with a rebellious streak, who was also grossly in love with his best friend.

And when they realized that the feelings were mutual, they eloped while they were still in the university. They had the misguided notion that they could make it work, that their "love" would be enough for them.

They were wrong ofcourse.

Then came the fights, the silent treatment's, the apologies, the cold shoulders, the ego's, the pride's and more fights than their relationship could ever bear, and inevitably the separation. All within the 2nd year of marriage.

After the separation Kihyun left his hometown quickly without much fuss. His husband didn't bother to stop him and Kihyun never reached out to him again, infact he forgot all about him after coming to Seoul to pursue his fashion designing course n then building a career out of it.

And here he was at the height of his career, with a loving fiance, and everything he ever dreamed of, only to be troubled out of his mind because his husband refuses to sign the damn papers.

"Fine he wants hell, then I'll give it to him!" He muttered, making up his mind.

Tomorrow he is going back to his hometown.

Tomorrow he is going back to where all this mess started and clean it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the the story so far, the next chapter should be out soon ish!  
> Please let me know your thoughts about the fic in the comments or come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lovator101?s=09)


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun hopped on the first flight out of Seoul to his hometown. He was not a properly functioning human being at this point, running on massive amounts of caffeine, wanting to sleep but unable to, wanting to calm down but his anxiety was through the roof.

He had a plan, he knew his husband will never sign the papers if he asked him politely. He had to play dirty, and it was this part that was stressing him out the most.

His husband was his best friend. He had been with Kihyun through thick and thin. He knew Kihyun better than anyone else. Most would say he can read Kihyun like an open book, just like Kihyun can read him, and Kihyun didn't want to hurt him badly. No matter how much they hated each other now, they were each other's family at one point of time, even if for a little while.

May be they were better of as just friends. May be if Kihyun didn't leaned in and kissed him that night all those years ago, they could still be friends today.

And so after five hours of agonising about all the "What ifs" and "may be's" he was finally in his hometown.

And he hated it.

He took the taxi, and checked into a hotel nearby to his husband's place.

His hometown has changed alot in the five years he was gone but he can still spot a few stores and a few residences still lingering around. It was making him wistful.

"Coming back was a mistake" Kihyun mused, as he looked in the mirror of his hotel room, getting ready to go get his divorce papers signed. 

He put on a plain black Tshirt with his blue jeans and a pair of big sunglasses to cover his sleep deprived eyes.

It was suffocating, the way all the memories, the good, the bad and the ugly keep assaulting his brain.

From the first words they ever spoke with each other to the very last.

It was a shame, the way they ended up. They could have been something great.

Kihyun shook his head, he had to stop thinking about this, all of that was in the past, thinking about it would do him no good, except mess with him.

So, with a heavy heart and an even heavier stride he went to his husband's home. To Hoseok's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the the story so far, the next chapter should be out soon ish!  
> Please let me know your thoughts about the fic in the comments or come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lovator101?s=09)


	3. Chapter 3

There it was, a lovely, quaint little house with a well maintained garden. It even had a picket fence. All the things that the Kihyun from 5 years ago wanted with Hoseok.

How times change.

With shaky legs he climbed the few steps to Hoseok's house and rang his door bell and stood waiting.

But no one came to answer the door. He banged the door a few times, but still there was no answer.

Just as he was about to leave he heard a noise coming from the backyard. He saw a little gate on the far left side of the house. It was open.

"He must be back there" kihyun thought and began making his way to the backyard.

To his surprise a man , a _very_ muscular man was standing on a ladder, earphones in, and was doing some repairs on the roof of the house.

"Did i come to the wrong house?" Kihyun pondered.

"Better get going before he sees m-"

"Who are you looking for love?" The ripped man asked, still doing his work.

"Uh..Lee Hoseok" Kihyun answered with his cheeks burning.

"You're looking at him" said the man.

What?!

"What?!" Kihyun asked.

"I said you're looking at him" 

And then the man pulled his earphones out and turned to face Kihyun.

Kihyun's jaw dropped to the floor along with his heart, his eyes rounding and bulging out of his head, because..no way, no-freaking-way.

Ho-how did that lanky boy turn into this muscle pig?

Kihyun rubbed his eyes underneath the sunglasses. May be his sleep deprivation was finally catching upto him. May be his mind was playing tricks on him or may b-may be the stress is making him go craz-

"Can i help you love?" Rippe- Hoseok asked, still not recognizing Kihyun behind his ridiculously huge sunglasses.

"Well, for starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce." Kihyun uttered disdainfully.

"You're shittin' me right?" Hoseok said with an annoyed expression.

"I've never actually understood that expression, but no, I am not shitting you." Kihyun replied equally annoyed.

And thats how it always goes with them. Bickering at the slightest hint of disagreement. Trying to pull each other down, down, down, and Kihyun was tired of it. 

For once he wants Hoseok to comply to his request without badgering him with ridiculous questions.

But ofcourse that asking alot from Lee Hoseok.

"Just come down here, we can talk about this like adults." Kihyun said sighing.

"Whatever you want love" Hoseok muttered rolling his eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the the story so far, the next chapter should be out soon ish!  
> Please let me know your thoughts about the fic in the comments or come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lovator101?s=09)


	4. Chapter 4

Kihyun can feel himself losing his composure. The very thing he promised himself he wouldn't do. Someone had to be mature about this and he knew Hoseok sure as hell wasn't going to be.

By the looks of it, he was right about that.

"I said i wont sign them and thats final" Hoseok snarled.

"Just tell me why?" Kihyun sputtered.

"That's none of your goddamn business!" Hoseok responded angrily.

Kihyun was gobsmacked.

"But-but that doesn't even make any sense??" Kihyun whined, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

They have been at it for a few hours now. And it was getting harder and harder to calmly discuss it anymore.

They came back in the house and were currently sitting in the living room, facing each other. Frustrated, hands curled into tight fists.

"Just tell me, what do you want Hoseok? Is it about money? Cuz i am willing to pay-"

"Get out" Hoseok said very calmly with thunder in his eyes.

"What?! Why? I want to end this today-

"I said get the fuck out of my house! I don't want your fucking money!" Hoseok roared, standing up so quickly that he almost knocked his seat down.

"If its not about the money then what is it? Just tell me!" Kihyun yelled back, standing up as well.

"Right now the reason i am not signing is because you've turned into a snobbish asshole n I'd like nothing better than to piss you off!" Hoseok shouted.

That retort left kihyun speechless. He never thought Hoseok could be that petty.

For a while the only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing. Both of them trying to control their anger. The tension so think, it was making it harder to breathe. Hands uncurling and curling into fists.

"Fine!" Kihyun snapped, moving closer, and closer, stopping just a hairs breath away from Hoseok. "You want to do this the hard way, so be it!" Kihyun spit out. Shoving Hoseok out of the way, making his towards the door.

"You will regret this Lee Hoseok." Kihyun barked, angry tears burning his eyes.

"Bring it on Yoo Kihyun" Hoseok said, as Kihyun slammed the door shut in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"How does one bring down a man on his knees, begging for forgiveness?" Kihyun asked Minhyuk, his best friend of five years.

They met in the fashion designing course and became friends instantly, Minhyuk fresh out of university and Kihyun fresh out of his failed marriage. Minhyuk was like the ray of sunshine on his bleak life.

"I am sorry but i don't have a pg-13 answer for that one" Minhyuk laughed.

"First of all gross, second can we focus on my problem?" Kihyun remarked, lying on his hotel bed. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep Minhyuk called him worried sick, asking him about his whereabouts. In his haste he forgot to tell anyone (except his fiance and his boss) about his sudden trip to his hometown.

When Kihyun told Minhyuk about his predicament, he was surprised but nonetheless trying to be as helpful as possible.

"You know the reason why he refuses still, to this day to divorce you could mean that he might still have feelings for you" Minhyuk mused.

Kihyun's heart skipped a beat.

"The only reason he wont do it is because it is the only way he can take his revenge. Because i got out of here, i left him, i made something of myself. He despises me for it" Kihyun reasoned.

"I saw it in his eyes Min, how much he hates me" Kihyun muttered, covering his eyes with his free hand. Even though he knows it shouldn't matter, really it shouldn't, but it does. To a small part of him anyway.

"You know sometimes we don't hate the person, we just hate the situation but focus that onto the person as hatred" Minhyuk said wisely.

"Even if its true, this is still not helping me. If anything its just like driving in circles" Kihyun sighed.

"Did you tell Mr. Fiance about this?" Minhyuk asked quietly.

"God no! I will take care of this myself. No need to bring him in."

"Are you sure about this Ki?"

"Yes"

"Hmm you know, you can be an annoying piece of shit if you want to be right?" Minhyuk asked, giggling a little.

"Easy there. And yes i can be" Kihyun mused.

"Well then, go them tiger!"


End file.
